


painting the stars for us (quite literally)

by abeyance



Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Older Brother Jon, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: dany needs help with some things before Prom. some things she initially thought agirlwould help her with, and not her best friends' older brother.tumblr prompt fill
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	painting the stars for us (quite literally)

**Author's Note:**

> a little story i have been writing for warm ups. enjoy:)
> 
> **19: "The paint's supposed to go _where?! _" ****__**

“What uh... What are you doing?” 

Dany snapped her head to the doorway where Jon was. For a few moments now, he had watched her transfer a paint brush from a small pot to the skin of her forearm.

“Oh, hey.” Her makeup was enhancing her features, especially in the sun light. More than usual at least - but it made sense since Prom called for things to be...enhanced. “I'm painting.”

“Right now? With your senior prom in a few hours?”

“Exactly.” She added a small touch. “Where is Sansa?” 

“She just texted me, saying her hair appointment’s running late. Wanted me to see if you needed help or anything.”

Dany's gaze lingered on him for a moment. Sansa and Arya’s older brother... Always around, but distant. Yet he and Dany have become friends as well. They never hung out alone, at least not a lot, but when they were with the group, they always seemed attached at the hip. It was something of a group joke. But from what Dany could read, it was...sort of an instinct. Ever since her messy brother situation with Viserys being in and out of rehab, Robb and Jon always stepped up to be her own older brotherly figures. She and Jon were just more alike.

Their bond had grown as they had gotten older. Even as he went off to college, when they should have drifted. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought of them being something more. Jon would be, too. Dany wasn't deaf to all the girls saying what boyfriend-material he was when he was a senior and they were sophomores. Nor did Jon pretend he couldn't hear them. He just chose to ignore them. 

“Um,” she returned to painting. “Just wait a minute.”

He took that as a cue to enter the room, so he stood behind her, scanning over the gold and silver pots of paint covering the vanity along with star gems and bobby-pins. He followed her next brushstroke across her pale skin. It joined a sparkly line to several others along with a cluster of dots. 

Dany sat back, admiring the work she had done, and then glanced up at him. 

“You’re staring. It's making me anxious about messing up.”

“I’m curious as to what you would be messing up in the first place.”

She gave a dramatic eye roll with a sigh as she went to stand. “Men.”

Jon was going to protest, but her hard stare cut him off as he took the full look in.

“Sansa and I have a theme. She’s Sun and Day, I’m Moon and Night.” 

The paint on her arms were constellations. Her eyes were outlined with gold and speckled with stars, a crescent acting as a faux beauty mark.

“- Oh. Well, that’s cool.” she gave him a sheepish smile. “You look pretty.”

Once again, she rolled her eyes, this time diverting eye contact. “I don't even have my dress on yet.”

He looked over her shoulder at the dress hanging from Sansa’s closet. It was a dusty bluish-grey, gold leaf embellishments covering it spaciously. The neckline was a mix of a modest V. Jon suddenly wished to see her in it. “Doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

“I suppose so.” She stood in minimal wear - a bralette and athletic shorts - perhaps to avoid smudging.

“Is Sansa painting, too?”

The pair had done the same theme idea last year. They always went all out. 

“Yea, but more of a wash. A lot of highlight.”

He barely knew what that meant but nodded anyway. Dany appeared to start to think for a moment, that familiar scrunch forming between her eyebrows. “Shit.”

“What? What's wrong?” Thankfully she didn’t seem stressed. But the disappointment was clear.

“I was going to ask sansa to put some on my back. I can't do it myself.” dany wrung her finger against the back of the chair and sighed. She looked over the supplies and met his gae in the mirror. “Would - would you be able to do it?”

“Me?” he scoffed. “I’m...I’m no painter.”

“Its lines and dots.”

“Still -”

She grabbed the pot and brushes and pushed them into his hands. “C’mon. Only a few.”

Dany turned around again. Jon’s eye shifted between the supplies and her bare back. The straps of her bralette were strapped around her neck, so the only thing interjecting was the hook band. Jon brushed a fuzz off her shoulder. Despite the heat of early June, Dany shivered. 

“Do...Do you have a reference, or -”

“Oh - yeah. Here.” she passed a paper over his shoulder. Jon led her to the side of the chair so he could place the paper on the table. 

“Does it matter -”

“- No, no,” she said breathly. “It's fine. Whatever one you want.”

“Okay.”

He picked the Warrior, since it reminded him most of her, and the idea of it mirroring her back would be cool. It only spanned the top half of her back, though. He brushed a hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s one,” Jon murmured. Dany nodded hurriedly. Her throat contracted, and they met eyes once again in the mirror before he kneeled. The next was Sagittarius. Although, jon underestimated it, and almost ran into the bra strap. He tried be polite about it and lift it a bit, but that idea was stupid, since it would get paint on it anyway. Even if he moved it up. He didn't have the sense of leverage with his hand at the dip of her waist, either.

Dany caught his dilemma. “Here.” She reached behind herself and unhooked the bra, holding the front fabric to her chest in an effort to still be covered. He barely had time to widen his eye, react at all, even, before she broke out in a shaky joke; “Oh Jon, it's no big deal. You've re-tied my bikini at the pool more than once.”

Well, yes, that's true. But she had never untied the bikini on  _ purpose _ . For him. Especially in front of a mirror.

He focused solely on the constellation. Her neck twisted slightly to watch him.

“Oh, I’m sorry but -” she cleared her throat. “Can you just - can you go a little lower, please? The paint’s - the paint’s…”

As she trailed off, Jon pulled back slightly to look at the full expanse of her back. He was starting the constellation nearly at the line of her shorts. The shorts that were already low on her hips.

Jon swallowed, mustering up the sense, the will…

“The paint is supposed to go  _ where _ ?” he murmured, softly pushing her on. 

“Um - my dress. The back is low cut. I was thinking, well...never mind.”

“Dany, tell me. I’ll do it.'' At this point he knew what she wanted.  _ He _ just wanted to hear her say it.

“For the designs to disappear under the fabric. It's alright, though. Really. It's probably too weird. I don't even think I'm wearing underwear, I just through these shorts on -”

Her rambling broke into a small gasp as he pressed his lips to the base of her spine. Right above the hem of her shorts.

Jon stood up when she didn’t pull away, taking the pressure from his knees, setting the brushes aside and traveling up her torso with care to the paint. He glanced briefly in the mirror, just enough to catch her widened, curious eyes, before dropping another kiss on her shoulder. His lips stayed there as her head leaned into his.

She dropped her arms as she turned to face him. He kept his eyes leveled with her face despite being well aware of the loosened constricts of the bralette. Dany brought an experimental hand to his neck, to his face, and leaned in.

“Wait,” he stopped, slightly scrunching his eyes shut to not see her disappointment. Don’t you...I'd hate to mess up your makeup.”

She giggled. Jon opened his eyes at the sound, so different despite its familiarity, meeting his brightened ones. “That's what you're worried about?

“Well, yes.” Jon rested a hand on her neck and should in effort to not smear anything. “It seems like you've spent a lot of time. Lipstick I know is a tricky thi -”

She cut him off by fastening her lips over his. He closed in, sliding against her soft pucker, trying to avoid smudging - 

“I haven’t put lipstick on yet, idiot,” she murmured, rising on her toes. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

And so Jon did, following Dany’s needy instruction after another, wrapping bother hands around her neck and thumbing her jaw. It was fluid, it was complete, it was something he always needed but never knew before until that second.

Eventually they disconnected, breathing the same air, staring into each other’s minds.

“The paint’s supposed to go on my ass. If you can handle it.”

He barely did, but managed.

**Author's Note:**

> the dress/idea is based on my own prom dress for this year. here's to hoping i actually get to wear it. stay safe everyone, love you all! 
> 
> [request prompts via my tumblr anytime!](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> either self-conjured or pick from:  
>  **[one sentence/phrase prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******
> 
> **[one word prompts](https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22>%20one%20word%20prompts%20</a>%20<b>%0A%0A<b><a%20href=) ******


End file.
